


House Calls

by ILoveLacey



Category: Corner Gas
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveLacey/pseuds/ILoveLacey
Summary: Lacey breaks her arm again, and decides to reach out to Karen as a friend. This kicks off a series of intriguing circumstances. Lacey/Karen pairing, some suggestive situations. This follows the Season 4 episode "One Piano, Four Hands".Note: I write Lacey/Karen slash fiction from the show Corner Gas. Every story is a one-off with no continuations, so each new story acts as if the other stories don't exist.





	

Part One

Lacey was having a bit of a bad luck streak. She had broken her arm for the second time in as many months and was once again forced to work with a cast. Being ever the optimist, however, Lacey found the silver lining in the cloud. She could use this opportunity to reach out to Karen and help her with her “cast signing” anxiety. Lacey assured herself this is what friends would do, help each other through issues. Others would have called it meddling, but Lacey knew better. She would feel proud of herself, and maybe get some recognition, if she could bring Karen around.  


Lacey made a beeline from the doctor straight to the police station, only stopping briefly to pick a dandelion from the side of the road. She thought it would be a nice touch in her peace offering to Karen: a flower and a chance to put the first ink on the shiny new arm cast. Lacey smiled at her own genius as she stepped into the station, nearly blindsided as Davis came bolting through the door.  


“Sorry Lacey,” Davis barked, barely turning back. “Wanda’s trying to buy another piano on eBay, and I have to stop her.” He quickly disappeared around the corner and left Lacey a bit dumbfounded. She shook off the momentary distraction and checked to make sure the dandelion was okay. She sniffed it and grinned again, proud of herself. Lacey bounded into the main office and found Karen at her desk.  


“Hello-o-o, Karen” Lacey crooned in a sing-songy voice as she hid the dandelion behind her back. “I’ve got a little surprise for you-u-u!” She whipped the flower in front of her and held it out, beaming. Karen simply looked confused.  


“What’s with the flower?” Karen inquired, then fidgeted nervously as she caught sight of Lacey’s arm. “…And the cast? What’s this about?”  


“Well,” Lacey began, “I had a freak accident, and I was thinking about the last time I had you sign my cast, and I felt bad about laughing. So, to make it up to you, I wanted you to be the first to sign this one! The dandelion is just a bonus!”  


“I don’t know about this,” Karen hesitated. “I don’t think I’m ready.”  


“Oh, nonsense!” Lacey insisted. “Of course you’re ready! So take a marker and make your mark!” Lacey giggled at her own joke as she reached for a Sharpie on Karen’s desk. The encumbrance of the cast caused her to drop the marker on the floor. Karen hopped up from her chair.  


“Let me get that for you,” Karen remarked. “You’re obviously struggling a bit.” She came around the desk and bent down in the direction of the wayward object. Lacey, too proud to admit any type of deficiency, also reached toward the floor. Karen accidentally bumped into Lacey, sending her careening sideways and causing her to bang her knee violently on the cabinet. Lacey crumpled to the floor and grasped at her leg, wincing. Karen popped up with the marker in her hand, then caught sight of Lacey writhing in pain beneath her.  


“Oops” was Karen’s only reply.  


   
Part Two

Sitting in an uncomfortable chair in the waiting room, Karen could only wait and mope. Feeling remorse, she had volunteered to rush Lacey to the doctor in the police cruiser and she was hoping the injury wasn’t serious. Her hopes were a bit crushed when Lacey came hobbling in on crutches, with yet another cast, this one much larger, encasing most of her leg. Though Lacey looked in low spirits, she suddenly perked up when she glimpsed something: Karen had tucked the dandelion behind her ear while Lacey was in with the doctor.  


“Oh, I knew you’d like my gift!” Lacey shouted giddily. Karen didn’t have the heart to tell her it was mostly out of pity. Still, she cracked a smile at Lacey’s reaction. Suddenly, Brent and Wanda came rushing in.  


“I heard there was an accident, so I wanted to see how you were doing,” Brent commented.  


“Oh, I’m glad you both were so concerned about me” was Lacey’s heartfelt response.  


“Uh yeah,” Wanda coughed. “I came with Brent as soon as he told me so I could get out of work- I mean, uh, check up on you.” Before that comment could sink in to Lacey, Brent looked inquisitively at Karen’s head.  


“What’s with the weed in your ear?” he asked.  


“Excuse me,” Lacey butted in. “That’s a flower I gave her as a gift. Some people are grateful for gifts.”  


“Technically,” Wanda pointed out, “ _Taraxacum officinale_ , or the common dandelion, **is** a weed, so Brent is correct. However, it has many beneficial uses-”  


“Just leave it be, Sally Smarty Pants,” Lacey interrupted. “The point is, it’s a nice gesture and Karen appreciates it. Right, Karen?”  


“Yeah!” Karen choked out, but her unconvincing tone escaped Lacey’s notice. “So listen, I feel kind of responsible for what happened, so how about I give you a ride home, too?”  


“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” Lacey indicated. “I can make it home by myself.”  


“By doing what?” Karen queried. “Hobbling down Main Street?” Lacey conceded and took Karen up on the offer. Arriving at Lacey’s house, Karen assisted her through the front door and onto the couch. Fluffing some pillows, Karen offered some help.  


“Look,” she started, “you need to stay off your feet for a few days, so I am going to help Josh down at the Ruby. And I’ll check up on you here a couple times a day.” This sudden generosity was mostly born out of regret, but Lacey was thankful for such a good friend. After making sure Lacey had everything she needed, Karen bade her good night and walked out the door.  


   
Part Three

The following morning, Karen stood knocking on Lacey’s front door, but wasn’t getting a response. She peered in the window and caught glimpse of no one, but she figured even Lacey wasn’t so stubborn as to go wandering about with two injured limbs. Karen tried the knob and the door swung open, so she stepped over the threshold and inside.  


“Lacey? Are you there?” Karen called out, but still received nothing. Fearing the worst, Karen began to panic. She rushed to the back of the house and found Lacey’s bedroom door slightly ajar and sounds of a struggle from within. She swung open the door hastily and burst into the room, only to find Lacey lying on the bed in her underwear trying to pull on a pair of pants over her leg cast. Lacey gasped in embarrassment and froze for a second, while Karen stared in disbelief. Lacey finally used a blanket to cover herself.  


“Don’t you know anything about privacy?” Lacey croaked as her face glowed red.  


“I- I’m sorry!” Karen stammered. “But I thought something was wrong. Why didn’t you answer when I called your name?”  


“I must not have heard you,” Lacey admitted. “My bed is very creaky. I’ve been thinking about replacing it.”  


“I bet I could fix it,” Karen answered as she took a step toward the bed. Lacey jumped back a bit and pulled the blanket tighter to herself.  


“You will do no such thing!” Lacey clamored. “All I need is for you to leave the room so I can finish getting dressed!”  


“Alright, alright, I’m leaving!” Karen spouted. “Geez, I was just offering my help.” She hesitated. “You sure you don’t want me to just look-”  


“Out, now!” Lacey yelled. She stood and stomped her good leg, causing the blanket to fall from her body. Karen’s eyes went wide. Lacey shrieked and quickly pulled the blanket back up as she shooed Karen out of the room.  


   
Part Four

Feeling terrible about her earlier visit, Karen finished up at the Ruby and decided she’d try to make it up to Lacey. She packed up a slice of pie to bring over to Lacey’s place. Karen’s conscience had her determined to keep her promise of checking up on Lacey’s injuries, so she hopped in the police cruiser and started her journey. Along the way, Karen’s mind was racing. She thought of the events of the last few days; Lacey’s weirdness at the station, the flower reaction at the doctor, Karen’s paranoia at Lacey’s door, what she saw in the bedroom…  


Karen snapped out of it and kept driving. She was only acting out of guilt and nothing else. She wasn’t trying to be a good friend. She wasn’t looking for brownie points. She wasn’t hoping to catch another glimpse of Lacey’s…  


“Whoa, watch out!” screamed Hank, who was trying to cross the street. Karen slammed the breaks and stopped just in front of him. “You don’t have to threaten to run me over,” he uttered. “I’ll return the taser I took from ya.”  


“You took our taser?” Karen questioned.  


“Uh, never mind, I didn’t say nothin’,” Hank deflected. “I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about. Just, uh, watch where you’re goin’!” Karen didn’t really have the concentration or patience to deal with Hank at that moment, so she took off without an apology.  


Karen arrived at Lacey’s and grabbed the pie as she headed to the door. This time, Lacey was in earshot and hesitantly invited her in.  


“You really don’t have to keep coming here,” Lacey suggested, still feeling a bit humiliated about the earlier incident. Karen began to interject, but she suddenly noticed Lacey noticing her. While working at the Ruby over the last couple days, Karen had of course not been wearing her uniform, but apparently had even subconsciously taken to dressing like Lacey.  


“That’s a cute outfit,” Lacey chimed in, surprisingly cheerful. Karen couldn’t tell if it was an honest compliment or that Lacey was so full of herself that she loved her own style of dress that much. Either way, Karen couldn’t help but be a little flattered.  


“And you’re still wearing the flower!” Lacey continued, pleased. Karen had indeed pinned the dandelion to her blouse, which had proven amazingly durable. This gesture was also based on remorse, Karen had rationalized in her mind. Nothing more, nothing less. “It does bring out your eyes,” Lacey added. “You have nice eyes.” Karen ducked her head and blushed a bit. Lacey rested her chin on her palm and smiled. She had never seen Officer Karen Pelly so vulnerable before.  


Lacey patted an open space next to her on the couch. “Have a seat, friend,” she offered. Karen crossed the room as Lacey turned her attention to the container in Karen’s hand. “Aw, did you bring me pie?” she intimated. “You are a sweet one, aren’t you?”  


“I’m not, it’s not, uh, I’m trying to make things up to you,” Karen fumbled as she took a seat. “I felt bad after, well, you know, the, um, the… thing… before.” She shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Lacey balked for a second, remembering her humiliation, but she relaxed again.  


“About that, it’s okay.” Lacey assured. “It was just, um, under… thingies after all. Not a big deal. I’m not a prude.” Karen delighted somewhat in seeing Lacey struggle through that. _It’s just so darn adorable_ , Karen thought. _**She’s** just so…_  


“So my arm and leg are actually feeling quite a bit better,” Lacey remarked, not realizing Karen was staring into her eyes. “I think Dr. Conway may have overreacted with the casts. I can probably have them off pretty soon and I’m mostly free for activities.” Karen pulled herself out of a trance as Lacey continued. “And I kind of want to get out of this boring old house. As crazy as this sounds, I miss the town and the people. I miss Brent, and Wanda, and Davis, and Hank… well maybe not **Hank**.”  


“Well let’s go then!” Karen suddenly burst out. “The evening is young. Let’s paint the town red, you and me! We’ll hit the bar and the… the bar. Okay, so there’s not a ton to do, but we’ll figure something out!”  


“That sounds fun,” Lacey concluded, “but I’m wearing my lounge clothes. You saw how tough it was for me to get into regular clothes with these casts. Maybe I should stay in.” Karen then took a huge gulp of air.  


“I could… help you” she offered, turning away momentarily as she couldn’t bring herself to look into Lacey’s face.  


“Yeah?” Lacey responded. “You, uh, want to come to my bedroom to help me pick out my outfit?” Karen looked back into Lacey’s eyes. Lacey stood up and took her by the hand, leading her through the house. As they stepped into the bedroom, Lacey used her good leg to kick the door closed. But if anyone had been in the hallway, they might have heard sounds that could be mistaken for a struggle. And a single, pointed remark:  


“Wow, this bed really **is** creaky.”


End file.
